


Simple Pleasures

by angeleledhwen (kallistei), eledhwen (kallistei)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-31
Updated: 2003-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angeleledhwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/eledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happiness is a moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Pleasures

Although the majority of his students would not have thought it, Professor Severus Snape did, in fact, know how to be happy. This was what made him so - the sight of a well-organised workroom, scrubbed benches, stocked shelves, a cauldron over a fire. The smell of rosemary and musk, with an undertone of vinegar. The gentle clink of ladle against cauldron, the swish of robes as he moved. The smooth wood of the knife handle held firm in his palm as he chopped. The instinctive knowledge of the moment - just then - to stop. The taste of another immaculately prepared potion.


End file.
